THE BET!
by chiisuchine
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a bet. They have to act and LOOK like each for a day, and they cannot tell anybody why, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, and Shikaino!Vote on the winner! NEARING TO THE FINALE! FINALLY UPDATED.
1. The beginning of the problems

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a bet. They have to act and LOOK like each for 5 hours, and they cannot tell anybody why...Possible Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino!  
  
Chapter1: The beginning of the problems  
  
A spike-headed blond boy with a dark turtle-necked navy blue t-shirt walked down the street.  
  
Wait...BLOND??  
  
"Hmph, it'll be no problem acting like that bastard!" Naruto mumbled. "But I'll have to dye my hair, get contact lenses and stuff, but that's too much...I'll just dye my hair then." He thought, walking to a little store nearby. As he entered the door, he saw a quick flash of a familiar dark- haired kunoichi holding a bag of medicine, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor.  
  
"Oh Gomen, Sasuke-kun" Hinata apologized, apparently very embarrassed, but as she looked up... "N-Naruto-kun??" She quickly stood up, blushing deep red. " Oh, I'm so sorry!!" she whispered, playing with her fingers. Naruto was about to say he was alright, but remembered he was now Sasuke, so he just ignored her, walking away. "Eh?" Hinata murmured, exiting the store. Now lets see how Sasuke is doing, ne?  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke yelled out, as happy as he could (which was very difficult, by the way.)  
  
"Hey Naruto..." Sakura mumbled day-dreamily. But as she turned around, she nearly screamed. "S-Sasuke-kun??? Why are you?..." she stuttered, with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Sasuke?? Where??!!!! Oh forget it, hey, let's go on a d-date!!" Sasuke managed to blurt out. Sakura blushed deeply, but staring at Sasuke smiling very cheesily made her burst into giggles. "What?? Come on, let's go have some ramen!!!!" He grinned, making Sakura laugh even more. Ah man...this isn't working Sasuke thought to himself...  
  
1 hour later, during training, with Naruto and Sasuke looking like each other even more!  
  
Apparently, the two were making complete fools of themselves, with Sasuke running around showing off how great he was, and Naruto trying to act all "cool" and everything...they looked so much like each other, that even Sakura and Kakashi couldn't tell which was Naruto and which was Sasuke, but Kakashi found this rather amusing and decided to let them be. It seemed that this was NOT working out....  
  
Just then...THEY came.... a herd of girls shrieking with delight came sprinting towards the four, screaming "Sasuke- Kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with Ino being the leader of the pack, but when they saw Naruto and Sasuke, they stopped and looked at them confused.  
  
"Hey girls!!!!" Sasuke yelled flirtingly, trying not to run away, with Naruto trying not to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Naruto!!!" Ino yelled. "After...him!!!" she shrieked out loud. Of course, Naruto quite enjoyed this, and ran away.... slowly.... which was a big mistake...the girls grabbed his turtleneck shirt, his legs, his arms, everywhere, and you don't wanna know what they did to the poor boy...Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi shivered in fear.  
  
Later....  
  
"Aa...'Naruto' pass me the bandages!"  
  
"I told you it was hard being like me, dobe"  
  
"What about me?? You didn't face MY pain yet!!"  
  
"Whatever..." Sasuke muttered, walking off.  
  
Sasuke walked around the streets, looking for a good place to eat and receiving cold stares from adults. Why are they staring at me like that? He thought. "Hmm....If I have to be like Naruto and all, then I'll obviously have to go to the Ichiharu Ramen. (How do you spell it??)..". He thought. Entering the store, he spotted Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten giggling near a corner, most likely talking about boys.... sighing, Sasuke walked to the Ramen man and ordered a miso ramen. Hinata quickly noticed "Naruto" and blushed.  
  
"C'mon Hinata-Chan, talk to him!" Tenten whispered, nudging an embarrassed Hinata, followed by murmurs of agreement, but before she could say anything...  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan.... And Ino and Tenten..." he trailed off. Man...I can't believe I'm doing this...he thought. The girls replied meekly, while Hinata blushed and said hello.  
  
Is that Sasuke-Kun or Naruto? Sakura thought. "Naruto, have you seen Sasuke- Kun?" she asked.  
  
"Err...nope..." He stammered. Almost messed up! He thought.  
  
"Naruto, Hinata has something to ask you!" Ino said teasingly.  
  
"What is it Hinata-Chan?"  
  
"Err.... umm...." Hinata murmured, turning five shades of red  
  
What will happen next? Plz RR!! 


	2. A date, i mean, a quadruple date

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or anyone okay?? Anyways...  
  
Chapter 2: WHAA????!!!! A QUADRUPLE DATE??!!!  
  
"D-do you want to go to the new Konoha theatre with me?" Hinata stammered, trying VERY hard not to run away.  
  
"U-Uhh...." Sasuke sputtered. Crap...what would Naruto say? "Sure!" He exclaimed, hearing Sakura, Ino, and Tenten shriek very girly. Just then, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru walked in...  
  
"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, there you are!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hinata is going to the Konoha theatre with Naruto, so do you wanna go with me?" she asked nervously, playing with her light pink hair. Sasuke gave a death stare at Naruto, who was obviously going to say yes.  
  
"..." Naruto tried not to smile, but badly wanted to shout out yes...I can't take it anymore!! "Fine" he muttered, shocking everyone in the room. Ino and Tenten's mouth popped open, Sasuke stared in utter disbelief, and even Neji looked very shocked.  
  
"F-fine, if you're going with Sasuke-Kun, then I'll go with Neji-Kun!" Tenten exclaimed, blushing. "C'mon Neji, please?" Neji studied her face. He had to admit, even HE was interested to know what would happen between Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke, and he DID secretly want to go with Tenten...  
  
"How juvenile...whatever...fine..." Neji muttered. Then everybody stared at Shikamaru and Ino.  
  
"I-If you guys are going.... then Shika and I will go!" Ino yelled, grabbing onto Shikamaru's arm. "OR ELSE!!" Ino did NOT want Sakura taking Sasuke away from her! But there was some other reason Ino couldn't understand. (HINT, HINT) ;)  
  
"How troublesome..." he muttered, feeling a tighter squeeze from Ino. "FINE, FINE!!" he shouted, feeling his arm go numb. Ino finally let go and cheered loudly, getting attention from everyone in the restaurant.  
  
"N-SASUKE, CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND???" Sasuke yelled annoyed, dragging Naruto away.  
  
"HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID YES!!" angrily.  
  
"I HAD NO CHOICE!!"  
  
"NO CHOICE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN???!!"  
  
".... Aww...c'mon! You said yes for Hinata-Chan too!"  
  
"So?? You know you would've said that in the first place!"  
  
"But you didn't ask!"  
  
"How could I ask? You weren't there! Besides, what about me? Sakura will think I like her, and she'll start annoying me even more!"  
  
"You know you wanna go with her" Naruto teased, receiving a very non- existent blush from Sasuke.  
  
"OKAY THAT'S IT!! I PROPOSE WE LENGTHEN THE BET TO A DAY!" Sasuke shouted angrily.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
So, how do you like it?  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! Added hints of Nejiten and lengthen the bet to a day.... once again, review, review, review! 


	3. Realizations

Disclaimer: AGAIN??!!! I don't own Naruto, but I do own a Sasuke plushie.... not.... cries  
  
Chapter 3: Realizations  
  
So that evening, the eight chuunins, now 16 years of age, walked to the newly opened Konoha theatre. Usually, Sasuke and Naruto gave death stares to each other now and then, but nobody would notice. Naruto would also occasionally trip and fall because he had to wear platform sandals to reach Sasuke's height, because people would obviously get suspicious. Neji was too interested in staring at the movie posters with Tenten, Sakura and Hinata was too shy to even look up, and poor Shikamaru was too busy being tortured by Ino and muttering "troublesome..." to himself.  
  
"So.... what movie are we going to watch?" Sakura exclaimed, trying hard to sound cheerful.  
  
"What about 'Kill Chi?'" Naruto suggested. "It's about this girl named Masuke who wants to kill her former boss, Chi. He betrayed her and tried to kill her and stuffs..." he said.  
  
"Nah, Sasuke-Kun...how about 'Rude Girls'? It's about this Sand-nin who moves to the Konoha village and meets some girls at the ninja academy..." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"No way." Neji said. "Fishfred Circlepants. It's a movie based on the show!" he suggested. They all stared at him. "I-I mean what about Eternal Moon of the spotless mentality...a drama movie..."  
  
"Hmm...good idea...but what about...Night of the Lifeless? It's a really cool horror flick!" Sasuke suggested. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Okay then, Night of the Lifeless...but who's paying?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"YOU ARE!" they all said, pointing at each other.  
  
"Okay...how about we play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Ino suggested. Everyone agreed. First game, everyone used Rock, then scissors, then paper...later...they finally got a loser, whom was Sakura, and she had to end up spending up her allowance.  
  
"Last one to the refreshments is a losserrr!!" Naruto yelled, receiving suspicious glances from the others, but ran anyways. Naruto ordered a huge bag of popcorn, a large sized portion of the finest Konoha tea, and a medium bag of candy. Sasuke ordered the same, but without the candy, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino ordered a medium bag of popcorn with a small drink, Neji ordered a large bucket of popcorn with a small drink, and Shikamaru ordered...nothing...he was too lazy to even get to the refreshments and immediately headed to the cinema. That left poor Sakura, who didn't have any money left...being the nice boy Naruto was, he let her share his food. "Sasuke-Kun...Arigatou!!" Sakura said happily popping popcorn into her mouth. Then it happened. With Naruto's (Sasuke's) face completely covered with his food, he accidentally tripped on Sakura and...the next thing he knew, he accidentally kissed Sakura. Naruto and Sakura turned red, and Sasuke turned red, angry and embarrassed.  
  
"Y-You Bastard!" Sasuke yelled.  
  
"N-Naruto?" Hinata stammered. Uh-oh, I better not make Hinata and Sakura pissed...he thought, and said nothing, and remained very angry and headed to the washroom, with Naruto sprinting with him.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" Sasuke yelled, blushing madly.  
  
"I-it wasn't my fault!! I fell, and Sakura happened to be in front of me!" Naruto argued.  
  
"Great, when I made that comment, Hinata looked pissed off...." Sasuke mumbled.  
  
"Why would she be mad?" Naruto asked cluelessly.  
  
"Because she likes you, and now she thinks you still like Sakura!" he explained angrily. It took a while to get this in Naruto's head.  
  
"Oh..." Naruto murmured, shocked.  
  
"Naruto...do you even have any feelings for her?"  
  
Naruto said nothing for a while. "Fine, I do like her, okay?" he yelled.  
  
".... So you really do... then what about Sakura?"  
  
"...I realized how much she liked you...and I'm over her now..."  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"... Let's get back, we'll miss the movie...."  
  
"... Yeah"  
  
"And Sasuke...I'll be sure she knows you like her!" oo  
  
"...Same for you..."  
  
And they headed back to the cinema.  
  
Phew, finally done this chapter...a little longer than the others, I think...whoa...Naruto finally admitted it, and Sasuke.... well...it'll take a while for him to admit it...;) 


	4. PARTAY!

Disclaimer: Okay, do I need to tell you again? Lol. Don't own Naruto...  
  
Chapter 4: PARTAY!  
  
After that little incident, Naruto and Sasuke headed to the cinema. A kind man, who saw what happened to Naruto, offered him his food for a reasonable price. Naruto agreed and quietly sat next to Sakura, while Sasuke sat on an empty seat beside Sakura, where Hinata was nearby.  
  
Finally, the movie started and everybody stared intently into the screen.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"EEKKKKK!!!" Ino screamed out, grasping onto Shikamaru  
  
"Geez, how troublesome..." Shikamaru grumbled, but he had to admit, he liked it, and was also scared. Neji wished Tenten would be more scared of the movie...  
  
Sakura stared lovingly at a happy couple in front of them and sighed. I wish Sasuke-Kun would wrap his arms around me like that...she thought dreamily. Sasuke knew what she was thinking and pretended to ignore her, and then GASP! Naruto yawned and slowly wrapped his arm around the blushing pink-haired kunoichi. NOOOO!!! My reputation is ruined!!!!!!!!!!! He thought to himself, blushing furiously. He glanced at Hinata beside him and decided to get revenge. He slowly tipped over some of his popcorn and it landed on Hinata. Mean, but necessary for revenge! He thought evilly.  
  
"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura yelled, staring at Hinata's favourite jacket, threatening him with her fist.  
  
"Ooops!..." Sasuke said, slightly sarcastic, to p!ss Naruto off.  
  
"It's okay Naruto-Kun, I'll just go to the washroom and wash it off..." Hinata said softly, trying not to be mad at Naruto. It was just an accident...Naruto would never do that on purpose! Hinata thought. (Sorry, I think italics and bold don't work).  
  
Darn, she's not affected...oh well...Sasuke thought grumpily.  
  
Finally, the movie ended and the couples went off, scared stiff as they went. The movie was so scary, that even calm Neji was freaked out. Thought this story seems like it's coming to an end...it's not...  
  
"Oh, I have an idea!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed. "My mom and dad are on a vacation tonight till tomorrow night, and I have the house to myself for hours! We can have a house party and a sleepover; I have a pool, a Mah Jong set, and lots of stuff! So what about it?" she said eagerly. She hated being alone in the house. "Of course I'll go Sakura-chan!" Sasuke said.  
  
"Me too!" Tenten exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"I guess I'll go too..." Naruto and Neji mumbled.  
  
"If Sasuke-kun is going, then I will!" Ino shrieked. She didn't want Sasuke and Sakura together without her stalking, erm.... watching them.  
  
"Hinata-chan, what about you?" Sakura asked worriedly. She really wanted to help her with Naruto. Realizing everyone was looking at her, she turned away and blushed.  
  
"Um...I don't know if my father would let me go..." she replied gloomily. Mischievous Naruto had a plan he badly wanted to say out loud, but unfortunately couldn't. Naruto looked hopefully at Sasuke, hoping he was thinking the same thing as him.  
  
"Hey, can't I just make a bunshin for you? He won't notice, right?" Sasuke said.  
  
"B-but..." Hinata didn't like doing these things but inside, she badly wanted to. NARUTO stared at her with puppy-dog eyes, making everyone wonder...  
  
Damn Naruto, he's going to blow it! Sasuke thought angrily.  
  
"...Alright..." Hinata said quietly, playing with her fingers, but there was the problem. Everyone stared at Sasuke, waiting for him to make a bunshin.  
  
"Umm...my chakra is low...I need to take a chakra pill at home-"  
  
"...And I need one too, I'll go with him. Be back soon." Naruto said quickly. The two quickly ran to Naruto's house.  
  
Since when does Sasuke-kun know where Naruto lives? Sasuke-kun is running ahead of Naruto! Sakura thought suspiciously.  
  
Once they were out of the other's sight, Naruto did his jutsu and made a Hinata clone. Since Naruto lived pretty near the theatre, the others wouldn't wonder how he got back so fast, so as he was about to run back with Sasuke...  
  
"...Naruto?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Can we..." Sasuke faded off. All Naruto understood was the word "bet", "Sakura", and "Hinata"  
  
"What??" "...Forget it dobe," he mumbled grumpily.  
  
"Whatever...let's go!"  
  
So...how was it? I finally updated, eh? Arigatou for the wonderful reviews everyone! This is my first ficcie and I didn't really expect so many already! Thank you, thank you! Oh yeah, thanks Millie-chan for seeing my mistake ( 


	5. A web chat

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...  
  
Chapter 5: A web chat  
  
Pblee1 has been added to this conversation  
  
Doglover33 has been added to this conversation  
  
Iluvfood1 has been added to this conversation  
  
Obsessedwithbugz3 has been added to this conversation  
  
Redmaiden22: Hey everyone...can you guys come over to my house for a party?? Plz? It's tomorrow morning; you can come anytime you want!  
  
Pblee1: Of course! I'll do anything for you! ( (Cheesy grin)  
  
Obsessedwithbugsz3: Who the hell r u?  
  
Redmaiden22: Erm...Sakura...  
  
Obsessedwithbugsz3: Wat? Sakura who?  
  
Redmaiden22: Haruno Sakura, the girl that gave you my magnifying glass!  
  
Obsessedwithbugsz3: O  
  
Iluvfood1: Wat food is there?  
  
Redmaiden22: Umm...chips, soda, pretzels, ramen, desserts like cupcakes, ice cream, cakes...  
  
Iluvfood1: I'LL BE THERE  
  
Doglover33: Will there be food for Akamaru?  
  
Redmaiden22: Um...no...but I have sum bones...  
  
Doglover33: What?! My dog should be treated with the greatest respect; I serve gourmet foods to Akamaru!  
  
Redmaiden22: Can't you bring it over? I have a swimming pool...  
  
Doglover33: Fine.  
  
Obsessedwithbugsz3: I guess I'll go too.  
  
Redmaiden22: Great, gtg now, ttyl!  
  
Redmaiden22 has left the conversation.  
  
Sakura got off the computer and yelled to everyone that Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Lee were coming as well. A few people groaned slightly.  
  
"But...I told them to come tomorrow so we can have the night to ourselves; let's play Truth or Dare!  
  
Ino and Tenten squealed when they heard her say the magical words. Hinata giggled. The boys had their mouths wide open.  
  
"C'mon, it's going to be fun!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully, obviously looking at Naruto in particular. Remember, he's still in Sasuke's body, I mean, costume. The boys groaned in disgust, while her, Ino, and Tenten gave death glares to them. Even Hinata seemed to glare slightly at Sasuke.  
  
"Fine", they all muttered, getting screams of delight in response.  
  
So, how do you like it? R and R :D 


	6. Truth or Dare slash Spin the Kunai

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...yadda, yadda, yadda...  
  
Chapter 6: Truth or Dare/spin the kunai  
  
"Okay...who'll go first?"  
  
"She will!" Sakura yelled, pointing at Ino.  
  
"He will!" Sasuke yelled, pointing at Naruto.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Geez..." Shikamaru muttered grumpily.  
  
"How...juvenile..." Neji mumbled.  
  
"Why don't we just use something to determine who goes first, like my kunai?" Tenten suggested, being the peacekeeper. Everyone, who didn't want to go first, agreed, and Tenten expertly twirled the kunai on her hands and placed it on the ground, in the middle of everyone and turned it. "I'll start".  
  
Neji had a strange feeling it was going to land on him.  
  
Slowing down, the pointy part of the kunai pointed towards Neji, as he thought. (Why did I even decide to play with them?)  
  
"Okay...truth or dare?" Tenten asked, thinking of many questions she wanted him to answer if he chose truth.  
  
"I don't care..." Neji said, even thought he DID. "Dare." Tenten looked at him disappointedly.  
  
"Alright...I dare you to..." she had to choose something Neji would never do, so he would change his mind. "Send an flirty email to Lee, and you'll have to use your own account!" Tenten exclaimed, giggling.  
  
"WHAT?? NO WAY!!" Neji yelled, breaking out of his "calm" demeanor.  
  
"If you don't want to do it, you'll have to choose truth, or Lee will think you're gay!" Tenten laughed. Nobody could resist bursting out of laughter, even Shikamaru and Sasuke (as in the real one).  
  
"Fine...truth" Neji said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Alright...is it true that you like somebody...somebody that..." her brain was racing a mile a minute, trying to find something she could say to find out who he liked. "...You're close to?" she asked.  
  
"...Yes..." Neji blushed hard, looking away from everyone. "And she's close to me." He saw Sakura whisper something to Tenten and saw her blush. (She probably knows now) he thought grimly.  
  
"Neji, just tell her you like her alright?" Sasuke yelled out-loud. Neji and Tenten looked away and blushed harder.  
  
Long silence.  
  
OO  
  
"Uh, anyways..." Sakura stuttered. Neji, spin the kunai...silently, Neji nodded lightly and spun the kunai. You know what's coming. "Hinata-sama...truth or dare?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Umm..." she knew Neji was very observant, and he most likely knew about her feelings for Naruto! "Dare..." this shocked a few people.  
  
"Fine, I dare you to..." he said something only Hinata could hear.  
  
"N-no..." she whispered, blushing as deep as Neji and Tenten had before.  
  
"Naruto, Hinata has something to tell you..." Neji said slyly. Sasuke knew what was going to happen, and he HAD to do something about it about it before she told Naruto the truth.  
  
"Umm...err," stammered a helpless Hinata. Without even thinking, Sasuke dragged Naruto, again.  
  
"Will you stop doing that, you bastard?"  
  
"Naruto, we're going to have to switch back, I want her to tell YOU the truth." Sasuke said.  
  
"Why can't I just hear her tell you?"  
  
"You're such a baka..." Suddenly, Sasuke and Naruto heard something close to them. A squeak. Slowly turning around they saw...  
  
Hmm....I think this is my first cliffhanger, haha...more romance and stuff to come, mwa! 


	7. The switch Question mark no workie!

Disclaimer: No Naruto for me, Kishimoto owns it...sniffles  
  
Chapter 7: The switch?  
  
They saw nothing! Suspiciously, they sneaked onto another room.  
  
"But why the hell do you care?" Naruto asked. "Wait, I know, you want me to lose the bet, don't you? Well I'm not falling for it!"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Still training, bastard?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you make of it, dobe?"  
  
"Well, if you're still training, then I am too!"  
  
But when Sasuke was about to say some smart comment, they both collapsed from exhaustion. The two eventually got up, starting to walk away.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't last, loser."  
  
"Well, you didn't either!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Then, they started to get in a huge fight. (Note: must be the hormones working, ne?) They started making random comments about themselves, like Naruto being so disrespected, and Sasuke for being SO alone!  
  
"Oh yeah? I bet you wouldn't even last one day in my shoes!"  
  
"Yeah right, I bet you wouldn't last mine either!"  
  
"Then we'll bet on it. Loser has to be a personal butler for a week!" Naruto yelled, determined to win.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Well...yeah...fine, that was why..." Sasuke replied slowly.  
  
"HA!" Naruto exclaimed. (Note: apparently, they were both very stubborn people, be patient, because everything will be sorted out afterwards!)  
  
Now, back to that strange sound they heard...this is what happened when the boys were fighting.  
  
"Um, I'll be right back..." Sakura said calmly as she could. She stealthily followed the boys. Yup, training with Tsunade really helped her a lot! She also learned a very useful technique, which you'll find out about soon...  
  
"...I just hear her tell you?" she heard Naruto say. (Being a girl pays off, because it instantly clicked in her mind that they had switched bodies for a day, in a way, and Sasuke was trying to tell Naruto to switch back to their original spots, this must be the work of Ino...that pig!) She thought.  
  
Suddenly...she realized that it was silent. (They probably sensed somebody listening to them!) Quickly, she performed her new jutsu, the invisibility technique before they saw her. She held her breath and waited. Then followed.  
  
As soon as she heard NARUTO say bet, she realized this was all for a stupid bet, and Naruto was the one flirting with Sakura! She simply couldn't hide this from Hinata. (THOSE JERKS, I'M GONNA KICK THEIR ASS!) Inner Sakura shrieked. Calmly, undoing her jutsu, she headed back to the others, and saw Sasuke and Naruto were there already.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what took so long?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"None of your business." She replied ice-coldly, making the others tremble in fear.  
  
Another awkward moment.  
  
"So, Hinata, tell NARUTO the truth" she said, saying the word 'Naruto' in a very scary tone. Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru looked at her suspiciously. Neji was too much in his own little world to notice. Maybe it was because of Tenten...ooo...(There's no way Sakura could've eavesdropped on us without us catching her, and not very likely she could've used some kind of jutsu...I'm probably being paranoid...) Sasuke thought. (Note: Wow, he really underestimates her!)  
  
"Umm...Naruto?"  
  
"What is it, Hinata-chan?"  
  
"...Uhireallylikeyoualotit'sjustadareso...!" she said quickly. Here's the translation: "Uh, I really like you a lot, it's just a dare, so...!"  
  
"Uhh...yeah, I like you too..." People stared at Sasuke's calm reaction, and Naruto's embarrassed reaction. Another suspicion, but they acted so much like each other, which MOST of them shrugged off.  
  
"Okay Hinata, spin it!" Ino said smiling. Gently, she spun it, and it landed on Sakura.  
  
"Umm...okay...truth or dare?" she asked shyly, still thinking about her confession to which she THOUGHT was Naruto.  
  
"Truth." she replied calmly. Hinata wondered if she should make her confess her feelings for her 'Sasuke-kun', but seeing Sakura was in a sour mood...what was a girl to do? Finally...  
  
"Is it true you're over Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. Everyone expected a 'no', but instead...  
  
"Yes." Though inside, she wasn't really sure she meant it. She saw Ino staring at her, shocked and flabbergasted, she saw Naruto trying to look expressionless, and the last thing she thought she'd ever see was Sasuke with a very strange expression on his face, almost looking...sad...such drama...  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
(I can't believe it. She's liked me for so many years, and now...what happened? Wait, why do I care, one of my fan girl's is finally over me...but why do I feel so strange?) Sasuke mouth felt dry. He saw Sakura look at him. (W-Why?) He saw a very strange glare at Sakura. Her expression was mixed of regret and anger.  
  
(End of POV)  
  
"Okay, my turn..." she replied quietly. It landed on Naruto.  
  
Ah, j'ai fini this chapter! Don't worry; everyone will turn out better later on. Right now, things look bleak with Sasuke and Sakura though...  
  
Next: Chapter 8: Sasuke's feelings 


	8. Sasuke's feelings

Disclaimer: This is driving me insane! (Runs away crying)  
  
Chapter 8: Sasuke's feelings.  
  
(_Note_: _This chapter will just be about memories of Sakura and Sasuke in the past, and how they first met_.)

* * *

_"Ino-chan, what are you doing with fore-head girl?"  
  
"Why'd you give her your favourite ribbon? To make everyone see how big her fore-head is?"  
  
The little pink-haired girl followed her new friend everywhere, though others wondered why, Ino always made Sakura liked by others, and she soon had many friends, but bullies like Amy and little 'group' never made her fit in, and constantly teased her about her fore-head, which was just the same size as theirs! Sometimes, even Ino couldn't control them, and made Sakura cry. She was always a vulnerable little kid.  
  
One day, Ino decided to introduce Sakura to some guy-friends of hers.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the ramen shop, I'll introduce you to some nice guys to you!" Ino exclaimed, smirking.  
  
"Umm...it's alright, Ino-chan..." Sakura replied shyly, playing with her fingers.  
  
"Aw, don't be shy, let's go!" Ino grabbed onto Sakura's wrist and ran to the shop. Inside were a few boys, and one in the middle chatting with them all about his cool brother. This caught Sakura's eyes almost instantly. He had dark, spiky, raven hair, and a really cute smile. She glanced over at Ino, and saw that Ino was looking at him too.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ino exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Ino-chan, you're just in time. Sasuke was just talking about how he gets to train with his brother everyday, and how strong he is!" said one boy  
  
"Yeah, he's the coolest!" exclaimed another.  
  
"Great!" Ino said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, who's that girl behind you?" Ino looked behind her, and saw Sakura looking very embarrassed.  
  
"Everyone, meet Sakura-chan! She's pretty cool."  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Ino lightly pushed Sakura in front of her.  
  
"H-hi..." she squeaked.  
  
"Aw, isn't she cute?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Why don't we join them?" Ino suggested. Sakura noticed Sasuke looking at them and smiling brightly.  
  
"S-sure! Umm...Ino-chan, who's that boy over there, in the middle?"  
  
"Oh, he's Sasuke-kun..." Ino blushed a bit. Sakura looked over.  
  
(Ino must have a crush on him...) she thought sadly.  
  
That was the first time Sakura saw him, but...a few days later...  
  
Sakura peacefully gazed at a falling cherry-blossom. Floating gently to the ground. It was a nice day today, unfortunately, she couldn't find Ino anywhere. She was supposed to meet her here to train with her. Probably doing her hair and everything. All of a sudden, Sakura heard something coming towards her.  
  
"H-hey, watch out!" Sakura quickly turned around, seeing a little throwing star hurling towards her. Before she could scream, she threw herself away from it. The star nearly hit her, but luckily, the person who threw it wasn't aiming very well.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there!" the boy said, blushing.  
  
"I-it's okay, people never can tell..." Sakura stuttered, turning around. She stared at him in awe. It was Sasuke-kun! She could recognize him anywhere.  
  
"Hey, you look familiar...Sakura-chan, right?" Sasuke said brightly.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You have nice hair, I've never seen any like it!"  
  
"A-arigatou" Sakura blushed.  
  
"That was a cool dodge, are you in the ninja academy?"  
  
"Ninja academy? Oh yeah, Ino-chan mentioned about it! I'm going to join someday!" some reason, Sakura felt shy, yet comfortable at the same time.  
  
"You should definitely join...want to train with me a bit?" he asked, smiling that smile Sakura liked.  
  
"W-well...I'm supposed to train with Ino-chan, but she's late...so, sure!" she exclaimed.  
  
The two had many fun, Sakura thought as him as a really fun and friendly boy. They became good friends that day. Sasuke thought she was pretty cute, and pretty fun and talkative, but a week later...Sakura joined the ninja academy, and went to Sasuke's house to tell the news.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, guess what? I joined the ninja academy!!!" Sakura exclaimed. There was no response. Sakura went in the house and searched around her surroundings. "Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"**GO AWAY**!" a voice yelled. It sounded awfully like Sasuke. It was coming from upstairs. Sakura went up, and gasped. There was a trail of blood. She followed it and saw Sasuke kneeling on the floor, sobbing.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. He looked up menacingly.  
  
"Leave me alone, go!" he yelled. Sakura was full of fear that day. Sadly, she obeyed and sulked away.  
  
From that day on, he was never the same.  
  
"...Annoying..."  
  
"You're annoying."  
  
"Sakura, you're heavy."  
  
"You're weaker than Naruto."  
  
"You really are...annoying."  
_  
Sasuke was always bitter to everyone, hardly smiling, only smirks. Sakura never gave up on him, but now...what would happen? Sasuke started realizing how much Sakura meant to him, but it was too late. Or was it? 

_

* * *

_

_Hmm...more drama and sadness in this chapter...well...I just thought it would be interesting to write the day they first met and stuff.... thanks for the reviews everyone!_


	9. Part 2 of Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: This is driving me insane! (Runs away crying)  
  
Chapter 9: Part 2 of Truth or Dare  
  
Sprinkles of rain started to drip onto the cold, hard, ground as the 'couples' continued playing their little game.  
  
"Truth...or Dare?" she asked.  
  
"...Dare..."  
  
"Okay, I dare you to kiss Hinata-chan." She said with no hesitation. Everyone stared suspiciously.  
  
"What?!" Sasuke screamed out. Being Naruto gave him a lot of freedom to speak!  
  
"Grr...she's...so...lucky!" Ino murmured, baring her fists.  
  
"Girls..." Shikamaru muttered, though he knew clearly that that wasn't Sasuke, but Naruto. The others, besides Sakura, constantly tried denying it for some STRANGE reason.  
  
"...Why me?" Sasuke asked, turning slightly red.  
  
"Gee...I DON'T KNOW!" she said sarcastically. Uh oh, Sasuke and Naruto were in for a lot of torture...just then; it clicked in Hinata's head what was going on. (She was in a dream-like state after she did her dare, but hearing Sakura act bitter to Sasuke woke her up from her daydreams, and she started blushing. Fortunately for Sasuke and his reputation, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Sakura said calmly, while her inner self screamed with anger. She quickly headed to the door, hoping it wasn't her parents. They'd ruin the fun. There, she saw a huge group of girls. "Eh? What are you doing? --"  
  
"Sakura-chan, you are officially out of the Sasuke fan club for admitting to not liking him!" One, who appeared to be the leader, shouted. (Anime sweat drop!)  
  
"Geez, not so loud!" Sakura mumbled embarrassingly.  
  
"By the way..." She continued..."SASUKE-KUN!!!" before anyone knew what was going to happen, the girls chased Naruto around. Desperately, he ran outside to the now-pouring sky.  
  
"Hmph..." Sakura murmured.  
  
"W-we'll have to skip his turn..." Hinata said softly. "Yeah, I guess..." Sakura spun the bottle again, and it landed on Shikamaru. Sakura and Tenten grinned evilly.  
  
"Well? Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I don't really care...dare..."  
  
"O.k., in return for Sasuke skipping his turn, I dare YOU to kiss..." Sakura pretended to hesitate. "Ino!"  
  
Ino stared at her angrily. "SAKURA!!! WHAT THE HELL??!!" Shika and Ino both yelled, blushing madly without even knowing it.  
  
"A dare is a dare!" Tenten said teasingly.  
  
"Crap...I'd rather go run outside half-naked then do this!" Shikamaru said grumpily, receiving a big thump on the head, right on his previous bump, by Ino of course.  
  
"Don't be a wuss!" Sasuke shouted. Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke, thinking what a good actor he was, or did he really want him to kiss her? Sasuke was one weird guy...  
  
"Fine..." he mumbled. (How bad could it be anyways, it's not like they'll remember it for the rest of their lives, right? RIGHT??!!) He slowly went closer to Ino, closing his eyes tightly, imagining that nobody was there and he was going to kiss the wall. Ino gulped, moving back.  
  
"HURRY UP!" Tenten laughed, giving him a little pushing start, but the push was harder than Tenten thought, and Shika nearly fell on Ino. Their lips met for a quick second, and he quickly tilted his head away, blushing even more than the time Ino complimented how he looked in his chuunin jacket. Ino, on the other hand, was almost petrified!  
  
"WOO!" the others cheered. Neji just stood calm, trying VERY hard not to even look amused, then the door slammed open, and a exhausted Naruto appeared, soaked to the bone, gasping and panting for air.  
  
"Aw, being Sasuke is very much harder than I thought!" Naruto said under his breath. "...What'd I miss?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing...just a LITTLE dare Shikamaru had to do." Tenten giggled.  
  
"He kissed Ino!" Sasuke laughed. The two blushed. (Note: Wow, this game made almost everyone blush so far!)  
  
(Crap...I missed it!) Naruto thought.  
  
"Well, you'll have to do your dare now!" Sakura said, but sadly, before he could, he collapsed on the ground.  
  
"S-Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured quietly. (Be careful now, that's not Naruto...) she thought, a little bitterly.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"HA-AH-ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed.  
  
Being out in the cold made Naruto, luckily have a cold, so he didn't have to do the dare, because it'd make Hinata catch a cold! He got to lie on a nearby couch and watch them play! This made Hinata SLIGHTLY disappointed. Shikamaru now spun the bottle. It landed on Tenten.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" he asked lazily, but you could tell slightly by his voice, that it was shaking.  
  
"Dare!" Tenten exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever...I dare you to make a lovey-dovey prank phone call to Lee, pretending to be Sakura!"  
  
"What? NO!!!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"It's revenge for that dare!" Shikamaru shouted. (Note: Wow, Shikamaru...was shouting?)  
  
"Fine, fine...but you shouldn't make Lee hopeful that Sakura-chan likes him..." Tenten said sadly.  
  
"Just tell him that it's not really Sakura at the end of the call...and say it's actually Neji!" Ino said.  
  
"Yeah, what she said..."  
  
"Okay!" Tenten said cheerfully, running to the phone. She dialed Lees' number. Naturally, she memorized it. She was good at memorizing phone numbers.  
  
"Heylo?" Lee asked.  
  
"Umm...hi, this is Sakura"  
  
"Sakura-chan???"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to know if you're free at Saturday, let's go to a restaurant together!" "OKAY!"  
  
"Also, I wanted to tell you I realized how much you mean to me, smoochie- bear, I really like you, especially your eye-brows, fuzzy-kins!" Sakura stared, enraged.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're an angel, I love you too, erm...honey-bee!"  
  
"Umm...I have something else to tell you..."  
  
"What, what?" Lee asked eagerly. Poor Lee...victim of Tenten's evilness!  
  
"This is not Sakura...it's Neji." Without waiting for a response, Tenten hung up. Yes, it was cruel...  
  
"Yay, everyone's had a turn now! Except for Ino-chan and Naruto-kun" Tenten said. "And I get to truth or dare somebody again! But this time, there aren't much chances of it landing on either one of them, so guess a number from one to ten. Loser has the first turn! Erm...got it!"  
  
"Ten!" Ino said  
  
"Six!" Sasuke said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Five"  
  
"Three"  
  
"Naruto was right, so it's Ino's turn!"  
  
"Fine...I'll take truth." She said.  
  
"Okay, is it true...that you secretly have a crush on Shikamaru?" Tenten asked teasingly.  
  
Ah, longest one so far! So how do you like it? As always, RR! 


	10. Ino and Shikamaru, sitting on a tree

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama owns it.  
  
(Note: So, so sorry for the big confusion between who's who! I'll make it easier for you...Naruto (Sasuke) means Sasuke pretending to be Naruto, and vice versa, kk?

* * *

Chapter 10: Ino and Shika sitting on a tree...  
  
"**Why the hell would you ask that? Isn't it obvious??!!**" Ino screamed, freaking out.  
  
"Well...not really, no." Tenten replied.  
  
"Um...well...er..." she stuttered. Shikamaru stared at her.  
  
"Fine, I don't have to listen..." he muttered. He turned around and put his hands on his ears.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ohhhh" Tenten giggled. Hinata could've sworn she saw Shika's ears turn red.  
  
"Then what about Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Everyone noticed she didn't say 'Sasuke-kun' obviously.  
  
"Hey, that's two questions, too bad!" Ino said blushing. She just wasn't very sure if she liked him anymore.  
  
"Aw, fine..." Sakura pouted.  
  
"Yay, now I can ask Sasuke-kun questions!" Ino cackled sinisterly.  
  
"I'll chose **dare**!" Naruto (Sasuke) exclaimed.  
  
"Okay...I dare you to...sing the 'Singing in the Rain' song outside very loudly!"  
  
"Umm...okay!" he replied. He thought anything else Ino would say would be worse. Stepping outside, he skipped around the block, singing the song very loudly. Normally, if he ever did that when he was still himself, people would be surprised, but they wouldn't say anything...but now that he was Naruto...  
  
"Hey, shut up, kid!"  
  
"Be quiet, we're trying to sleep!"  
  
"Turn it down!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" he then realized how much Naruto suffered. In fact, he felt slightly sorry for him, and himself for being in this situation. Suddenly, he heard a terrible, familiar noise. Dozens of girls screaming Sasuke-kun! Fearfully, he stared down. The zipper in Naruto's costume had fallen off, his wig had as well, but luckily, his pants didn't. 'Oh crap! It's them again? Will they ever give up, dammit? They're so annoying! Once they even...' He thought angrily. Without ranting anymore, he quickly ran away.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter with you, brat? Stalking around like that!!??" A man yelled, with a few other people behind him, including the fan girls. Apparently, the men were in their 60s and didn't have very good eyesight, and still took Sasuke as Naruto because nobody else in their country wore such bright pants like Naruto!  
  
"**AAGHHHH!!!**" Naruto (Sasuke) screamed, running away as fast as he could. He gathered all his chakra onto his feet and stopped briefly, then jumped up a nearby tree.  
  
_"I can't take this anymore! Sakura, and now this!!"_ he thought out-loud. "I have to get back to Sakura's house, where it's safe!"  
  
Meanwhile...you thought Sasuke (Naruto) was safe, right? Well, you were wrong! Mwahaha! Sakura decides to be evil and spice up the bet!  
  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun, are you all right? How about I make some homemade chicken soup for you?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Err, it's okay" Sasuke (Naruto) laughed. Sakura wasn't very good at making homemade soup.  
  
"Back off, he's mine!" Ino yelled. "How about I make some tea?"  
  
"I'll pass..." he replied.  
  
"Oh, I insist!" the two girls exclaimed, running to the kitchen.  
  
"While they're at it, want a massage?" Tenten asked.  
  
"He's fine enough" Neji said calmly, with a bit of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I insist!" Tenten exclaimed, pounding on his back. _**HARD**_.  
  
"I-I'm fine now." He replied, trying not to show his tears that were forming.  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way, can you give back the shogi board you borrowed from me? I don't know where you live, so you'll have to go yourself, it's so boring here!" Shikamaru complained.  
  
"No way, can't you wait?" Sasuke (Naruto) asked impatiently.  
  
"...No..." he replied, ticking Sasuke (Naruto) off.  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"No! You bribed me into letting you borrow the board, and you still never even told me who Ino liked!" he yelled. Realizing what he said, he started to blush.  
  
"I'm back Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed in a singsong voice. "Uh oh!" She tripped over a misplaced pillow and her tea spilt all over Sasuke (Naruto).  
  
"**EYAAAHHH!!!**" he shrieked. The tea was as hot as lava from the biggest volcano in the world!  
  
"Gomen, gomen!" Ino yelled.  
  
"Here!" Sakura exclaimed, running to the poor boy. "Oops!" she gasped, spilling more on him.  
  
"**GAAKKK!!!**"  
  
"Where's my board?"  
  
"Want another massage?"  
  
"**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**" he yelled. He could've sworn he heard Naruto (Sasuke) yelling with him.

* * *

So, who'll lose the bet, Sasuke, or Naruto? Please give suggestions by email, not reviews, so it won't ruin it for everyone, thanks! My email is on my profile. 


	11. And the winner is…?

Disclaimer: Aw, forget it...

Chapter 11: And the winner is...?

First, let's get to Naruto (Sasuke), who is now screaming madly like a girl and running away. Luckily, he realizes they made a non-specific bet, and he transforms himself into Sakura. Laughing at his own stupidity, he ran rain-drenched into Sakura's safe house, then undoing his jutsu. Slamming on the door, Sakura impatiently opened the million locks on it, and the poor boy nearly tripped and fell on his face. Sakura giggled at his clumsiness, but remembered what he put her through and quickly change expression.

"What time is it???!!" The boy asked desperately.

"12:15" Sakura replied.

"OH THANK GOD!!!" Naruto (Sasuke) yelled exasperatedly.

"Wait Sakura, it isn't—"Sakura gave her the evil glare she always used with Naruto, and Ino suspiciously closed her mouth and stared curiously. Naruto (Sasuke), who totally trusted Sakura, took off his wig, his jacket, and wiped the permanent marker (for the whiskers) furiously until it got off (Note: It happened to me, but it eventually got off after a while, lol. Also, from now on, there won't be Naruto (Sasuke)'s and etc, since Sasuke already revealed his identity.) Little of the ninja's stared surprised, while most others didn't but laughed inside.

"I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I WAS GOING INSANE!!!" Sasuke sighed. He looked at a smirking Naruto and then it clicked. He looked at Sakura, then at Naruto, then at everybody else, then stared back at Sakura surprised. He found the perfect word to say in a situation like this: "Crap..."

"Guess who's going to be my personal butler?" Naruto smiled evilly.

"So? I don't care!" Sasuke said, trying to remain calm.

"And I think you should start by cleaning my dirty underwear...!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone froze.

"Hey, what's supposed to happen after this?"

Ahem, anyways...as Sasuke got dried...he couldn't help but notice the sadness on Sakura's face. He DID realize that he was being a total ass to her all the time, but she usually shrugged it off...right? He couldn't take it anymore, being Naruto actually changed him slightly.

"...Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"...Gomen..."

"..."

Ino watched with a bored Shikamaru and smirked. "What are you smirking about?" he asked annoyingly.

"Why do you care?" Ino asked quietly, acting very shy to him ever since they played truth or dare.

"Forget it..." Shikamaru blushed. It was silent.

"Hey Hinata...I'm sorry too...for screwing with your mind, can you forgive me?" Naruto asked in a gentlemen kind of voice. "I'll treat you for some ramen!"

"L-like a date?" Hinata gasped shyly. "Of course!" her brain was swirling with thoughts and everyone in the living room could tell she was eextreemmmly happy, except clueless Naruto, as always.

"Great, and I order you to do the same for Sakura-chan, Sasuke-KUN!" Naruto laughed.

"Fine...Sakura?" Sasuke couldn't read her expression.

"Not unless the others go too...separately..." Sakura winked at Ino and Tenten.

"Uhh...."

As the others talked, Sasuke and Naruto remained silent, deeply thinking.

"Eh, Naruto, I have to admit your life really does suck..." Sasuke said somewhat teasingly.

"And those fan-girls are more annoying than I thought." Naruto admitted. "But anyways, you lost the bet, so I demand you to be my footrest!"

"Hell no!" Sasuke yelled.

"C'mon! Do it, and I'll tell everybody your secret!"

"And that is?"

"Isn't it obvious? You like Sakura-Chan!"

"What the hell?" Sasuke freaked out. He never freaked out so much in a day until now. When he suddenly felt usually hot, especially around his cheeks, he covered himself and turned around, with Naruto snickering. Naruto turned to face the others and saw they looked a little angry with them. (Actually, they were for a while, but Naruto was too slow to notice.) He looked hopefully at Hinata, but saw she was looking away. They were still mad at them...

"Hey, why are you guys looking so pissed?"

"Baka" Shikamaru muttered.

"We were just kidding around, I mean, we didn't hurt anyone, right?" Naruto asked.

"Umm.... yeah, you did." Ino said matter-of-factly.

"You guys really screwed up..." Sakura muttered.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"Oh I get it, it's coz I was sorta hitting on Sakura-Chan when pretending to be Sasuke, and Sasuke was hitting on Hinata-Chan too..." Naruto replied. "Well, we probably would've done those things, right Sasuke?"

"What? Of course n—"

"Fine, we're sorry for screwing with you guys. I guess I'll have to say something else too...during the time Sasuke asked you to eat lunch with him, Sakura....it was me..." Naruto scratched his head.

"You—idiot!!!" Sakura screeched.

"B-but we're really sorrryyy!" Naruto exclaimed. "Come on, Sasuke'll treat us to dinner!"

"Hey ... fine..." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I forgive you!" Sakura laughed, her angry, sad, and bad mood quickly changing dramatically to cheerfulness. She ran and glomped him, tackling him into the ground, nearly breaking his bones, but to Sasuke, it still felt...good... unlike those other times, Sasuke hugged Sakura back. Naruto looked at them doing this and hugged a surprised Hinata.

"N-Naruto-Kun??"

"God, this is getting annoying, let's just get some freaking sleep!" Shikamaru muttered.

So how was it? Sorry for not updating sooner, I went on a long trip to China, and I HARDLY had time to use the computer, I forgot to mention. Next, is the 'dull' date? Who'll pop in and change that? By the way, one of the couplings MAY become a love triangle!


	12. The Incident in the Ichiraku Ramen store

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto things, characters, and etc, etc...

* * *

Chapter 12: The Incident in the Ichiraku Ramen store

So eventually, everybody agreed to head to the bar, because of Naruto's whining.

"Mmm, I can smell it! Barbeque Pork ramen...miso ramen...boiled seafood...." Drooling on the poor drenched ground. Sakura looked disgustedly at the boy. "Hey guys, hurry up, people are going to steal our seats!" Naruto exclaimed impatiently.

"Ugh, I didn't even want to do this in the first place!" Shikamaru muttered.

"Come on, I'm starving too!" Ino yelled, trying to forget about the little truth or dare game.

"Hey, hey!! Ayame, seats for...eight!" Naruto shouted, smiling his trademark grin.

"Right! Now what do you guys want?" Ayame grinned. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Ummm...how about 3 bowls of pork, miso, and seafood ramen...for me!"

"Naruto! Don't be so greedy in front of your date!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, uhhh...Hinata-chan, what will you have?" Naruto asked.

"Umm...I'll have the same..." Everyone stared. Hinata seemed to have nearly the same appetite as Naruto, but of course, nobody had a bigger one.

"Yes! Somebody with my taste!" Naruto exclaimed. "Servant, get the food for us, I don't want our hands to boil!" he said in a strange attempted British accent.

"Ugh..." Sasuke muttered. "Sakura?"

"Oh, I'll have the tempura ramen." Sakura smiled. As soon as everybody ordered and was about to eat their ramen, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai entered as if on cue.

"Kakashi-kun!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Uhh...hi everybody?" Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

"Ehh? Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto muffled, choking on his ramen.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't know you guys would be dating so soon...I better be on my way now!" Kakashi took what he had ordered by phone and stalked off into a bush, watching.

"Oohh...poor Lee, I demand to know what's going on!" Gai screamed, his eyes flashing.

"Gai!" Kurenai mumbled.

"Let's go somewhere else..." Asuma suggested, getting a cigarette lighter, but then they all hid into the same bush Kakashi was in. Everybody sweatdropped.

"...That was weird..." Tenten said, but the day was going to be even weirder, because all of a sudden, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro appeared.

"Heyyy, Shikamaru! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Temari exclaimed excitely, hugging him.

"What the- what's up with you?" Shikamaru shouted, blushing.

"SHIKAMARU, WHO IS **THAT**?" Ino yelled, pointing at Temari as if she was a mutilated animal.

"Geez, don't get so jealous, I promised her I'd treat her for ramen someday for saving me!"

"Hey Gaara! I missed you buddeh!" Naruto exclaimed hugging him.

"Don't-do-that" Gaara said in a cold, murderous voice.

"We decided to take a break" Kankuro yawned. "Sorry if we interrupted your little dates!" he teased. Hinata blushed, gulping down her ramen.

"You're on a date with this bossy bitch?" Temari asked. "You could do with better." She smirked.

"Eh...whatever..."

So, this is what happened during the dates. Neji turned out to be allergic to seafood and ended up not being with Tenten for the rest of the date, Sasuke was so busy following Naruto's orders that he couldn't be with Sakura, Naruto was too busy eating and talking to Gaara for Hinata, while Ino and Temari were too busy arguing and scaring Shikamaru, so that he was hiding the rest of the date with Neji, which pissed the girls off a whole lot. Ino decided to take action. Motioning the girls over into one corner, the girls angrily stalked off to her.

"I'm getting tired of this, are you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, we HAVE to do something about this" Tenten replied bitterly.

"Umm...I have an idea..." Hinata said shyly.

'Hinata's full of surprises!' Sakura thought.

* * *

So, what's their plan for revenge? _Dun, dun, dun! _Check it out, next! Chapter 13...by the way, I really appreciate all the reviews I got sniffles thanks!


	13. REVENGE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does.

* * *

Chapter 13: REVENGE

"Hey Tenten-chan, why do you want revenge though? Neji's mean to everyone but you!" Sakura asked.

"Not really..." Tenten murmured. There were many occasions where Tenten was getting pissed at Neji for being an ass and etc. Also, she had PMS. "Weellll, let's go easier on Neji-kun, okay?"

"This is a great idea Hinata-chan, where'd you get the idea?" Ino asked. "Of course, I could come up with something like this too though" she added smirking.

"I got it from this freaky movie..." Hinata blushed, "Let's act like nothing's wrong for now..." everyone nodded and walked back to the boys.

"Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke was arguing with Naruto again, completely ignoring.

"SAKURA, WILL YOU SHUT UP??!!" Sasuke yelled. Uh oh, wrong move. Everyone heard _ooos _coming from a bush, but ignored it.

_Oh that's it!_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"...Sorry, but I was about to say we're full now, and I think we should go home!" Sakura said, keeping her cool. Wow, it seemed like everybody was having PMS. Sakura was forcing herself not to punch Sasuke in the face!

"Fine, I'm full too..." Shikamaru muttered, coming out of the washroom with sick Neji.

"Okay, see you Shika-kun!" Temari said.

Walking on the sidewalk, the girls sneaked evil glances at the guys, who were too distracted to notice. Hinata shuddered. It was quiet all the way home.

"Ahhh...I'm tired..." Naruto yawned, flopping onto a nearby couch.

"Yeah, let's go sleep..." Sakura agreed. "I'm going to the bathroom first!" Rushing to the bathroom, she took some special beans her mother had given her from her medicine cabinet. "Hmm..._put in/under pillow to fall asleep quickly, and wake up randomly in the nigh completely awakt. Great for missions or pranks._ These things make the sleeper constantly want to go to the bathroom." Sakura smirked. "I'm going to take care of the illusions, and the other girls will do the rest..." Running to the sleeping bags, she opened the zipped on the pillows and slipped them in and ran back to the bathroom to get ready.

After 11:00, everybody was just about to sleep when...

"Hey Hinata-chan, wanna change pillows? Mine feels weird..." Naruto suggested.

"Umm...sorry Naruto-kun..." Hinata replied.

"Aww...fine..." Naruto mumbled, making the girls relieved, but that wasn't the end of it.

Sasuke started to pound and fluff his pillow, making the girls worry more.

"Hey, why are you girls so nervous?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing...it's just that my mom and dad might come home early and forgot about our sleepover and stuff..." Sakura lied.

"Oh, okay." Naruto walked over to the light switch and turned it off. All the boys slept instantly as planned. The girls walked to the bathroom.

"Sakura, you're sure you've mastered this jutsu now right" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded and did a few hand jutsus. Sakura's mom and dad's room and the bathroom started to shape-shift. The bathroom became the bedroom, and vice versa. Ino locked both doors from the inside. Hinata worked on the 'atmosphere' while Tenten changed into a dirty white robe and put her hair down.

"Okay, I'll get a trap ready, just in case the boys decide not the lock the doors." Sakura said. At 11:45, everything was ready...who'll be the first victim? Mwahahahaha...or, will the revenge backfire?

* * *

There, sooner than expected, ne? I just felt inspired, that's all D. R and R!


	14. Action

_Disclaimer: Yay, I own three Naruto posters, and that's it. What a great fan I am._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14: Action

Shikamaru was the first to wake up.

"Agh, gotta go!" He muttered to himself. Running to what appeared to be the bathroom, he stepped in and looked. "Hey, this is a bedroom! Sakura should fix the door to their room." He quickly heard something click behind him. Desperately, Shikamaru turned around and twisted the rusty knob. It was locked. "Is there another entrance?" He thought. Suddenly, he heard screaming. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten ran towards him through a nearby entrance to the bedroom.

"Shikamaru, help!"

"Calm down, Ino, why are you up so late?"

"We all heard sounds coming from here, and it was irritating Tenten, so we went to investigate!" Sakura explained nervously.

"Yeah, right, so what is it?"

"It's…behind you!" Hinata screamed. Shikamaru swiftly turned around and walked back. There, he saw a rip-off version of the freaky girl from "The Ring" she grabbed at his shoulders. Shikamaru was nearly pissing his pants.

"Y-yeah, right, you think I'd get fooled by that?" Shikamaru stuttered. "Now take off the wig, Tenten, and take off the illusion genjutsu, I have to go to the washroom!"

"I-I'm right here!" Tenten squeaked. Shikamaru looked stunned. The girl gripped onto his shoulders harder, and came closer…

_AHHHH!_

"Shika-kun didn't put up much of a fight!" Ino laughed, dragging an unconscious Shikamaru to the washroom. They planned to lock all the boys in the washroom and fight for who'll use the toilet first. Some thought this was a tad too devious, but went along anyways, just for fun.

"I'm getting tired…" Ino yawned.

"Me too…" Sakura murmured.

"I can watch over…" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, I'll watch over too…" Temari said, while turning around to see Tenten was already napping on a sofa.

Everyone eventually napped at the end…until… 

Neji woke up

Groaning and trying to get up, Neji looked beside him. "Shikamaru's gone," he murmured to himself. He then stood up and walked to the washroom. He looked at the bedroom and washroom door suspiciously, and chose the bedroom door. "Heh, must be a practical joke. THIS is the washroom!" Neji smirked, stepping on something…solid. "What the—Shikamaru?" Before he could do anything, somebody locked the door and sprayed something from a slit through the door. "Damn, knockout gas!" before he knew it, the strong pungent smell knocked him cold.

What will happen to the next two? Dun dun dun!

"This is working perfectly" Temari smirked.

"Um, I feel kind of guilty now…" Hinata mummered. Nobody said anything about it, though it was obviously because they were too, but inner Sakura helped.

"Guilty? What for! All the jerks have done to us was piss us off! We have to get Naruto and Sasuke especially!" The outer Sakura hesitated at this thought, but then Ino came rushing on to them.

"Naruto's awake, and he just woke Sasuke too!"

Yawning, Sasuke irritatedly woke up to see his rival staring back at him groggily (don't think yaoi thoughts people!)

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked, yawning again.

"Escort me to the washroom!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke punched his head. "Ow!"

"You woke me up for that?" He asked tiredly, but forcefully.

"Yeah, and to make you suffer" Naruto laughed harder. Sasuke grumbled.

"Alright, but this better be fast."

* * *

Wow…haven't updated sooo long. Sorry everyone! Oh, and does anybody know about It's cool. ) 


	15. Backfire

_Disclaimer: Ladidadadada_

* * *

Chapter 15: Backfire

Sasuke and Naruto groggily walked to the bathroom, mostly Naruto in need of the toilet. When they reached the bathroom, Naruto stopped him.

"I need to get something in the other room first." Naruto whispered suspiciously.

" Yawn Whatever…" Sasuke sat on the floor outside the two rooms, while Naruto entered.

"Eh? This is the washroom, Sakura-chan needs to do some renovating…." Too tired to care, he went to the toilet and did his business, not seeing his friends in the bathtub.

Nearby….

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mummered.

"You can tell it's him by his whispers?" Tenten asked, amazed,

"Yeah, he talks that way…." She replied shyly.

"Oh, that's right, I thought I heard Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled. "Why would he go to my parents room? Unless he somehow saw the illusion, which I doubt…"

"Let's go on then…" Temari smirked. Hinata squeaked.

"Sasuke sensed us," she whispered.

"What? Are you sure?" Ino whisper-yelled. Hinata hesitated, and then nodded. The girls quietly panicked.

Sasuke yawned, turning his head. All of a sudden, he felt a familiar aura… he did felt it everyday... "Hurry up Naruto!" He yelled. Carefully (and tiredly) he surveyed the surroundings. _'Now that I think about it, I feel faint chakra surrounding me.' _He thought suspiciously.

All of a sudden, he disappeared.

"Eh…? Where's Sasuke!" Sakura whispered loudly. Suddenly, she felt a solid hard knock on her head.

"NARUTO, you idiot, I know Sakura's house like the back of my hand and you can't sneak up on me!"

"SASUKE?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! What the hell are you all doing here?" Sasuke shouted. Sakura stared up at him, completely different than what he was used to. He suddenly felt a whipping burn across his cheeks.

"Ok, now I'm pissed. First, you hit me, then you YELL at me!" she shouted, not caring that her friends were now staring at her very frighteningly. Sasuke couldn't reply.

'_It must be that weird other side of her again…' _Ino smirked, yawning.

'_This isn't like her. She'd never shout like this…at least to me!' _He thought. He really didn't like this.

Then it was silent. Sasuke was very fascinated at the woodwork of the stairs right about now.

"HEY YOU BASTARD, I FOUND SOMETHING REALLLLYY NASTY IN THE BATHROOM!" A boy yelled, jumping onto the unfortunate Uchiha.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata stammered.

"Ah? What's going on?"

Silence again. All that was heard were loud snores coming from Naruto. (Sweat drop) Eventually…

Next Morning…Sasuke was the first to wake up.

Forcing himself to open his eyes, he felt a very heavy head on his stomach. It was pink.

"H-Hey, wake up…you're heavy." He nudged her. She wouldn't budge. _"What happened last night?" _He had to admit; she still looked pretty with her face so wrinkled in anger. Then he remembered. Quickly, he GENTLY put Sakura on a more comfortable spot, and ran to the bathroom. And slammed the door.

"Damn, I can't believe I actually lasted so long…" he murmured. Something didn't seem very…. right…at the moment. He turned and stared with awe at what he saw beside him. "Holy shit…." He yelled. There, he saw the most horrific sight. Shikamaru and Neji were lying unconscious on the bathtub. Instantly, he dragged them both out and pounded their heads. "Stupid Naruto."

"W-What the—" Groggily, Shikamaru yawned and stared at Sasuke surprised.

"Those girls…" Neji muttered.

"What did they do to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Damn them. They fooled me with some rip-off version of that freaky ghost with the long hair and I ended up here."

"I realized it was an illusion, and they made me inhale knockout gas."

"I-I'm sorry… it's my fault…" The three boys turned around to see the girls…oh, and Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?"

"I thought of the plan, but…"

"Hinata, don't! You'll just be admitting defeat to them!" Tenten yelled.

"It was all Sasuke and stupid Naruto's fault!" Shouted Ino.

"Our fault? We saved unnecessary violence!" Sasuke said, which sounded very unusual coming from him.

"You _deserved _it!" Sakura retorted.

"What do you mean?" Angrily, Tenten pulled out a scroll from her pocket. It was quite long indeed.

"THIS is why." Tenten pointed at the bottom part, which seemed to be the most recently added reasons.

"Date-screw uppers?"

"Insensitive jerks?"

"Unreliable ditchers?"

"Eee-go-ti-stick bastards?"

"Oh yeah?" Neji pulled out a scroll from HIS pocket.

"PMS-y?"

"Clingy weirdoes?"

"Lying jerks?"

"Evil bitches!"

"You bastards!"

"Man, that's it, I'm leaving." Temari yawned. "Seeing little kids argue is really annoying."

"………."

"Oh, the ramen guy asked me to give you guys this." Temari threw pamphlets down their feet.

"What is this?" Shikamaru asked, trying to calm down.

"This isn't really the right time…" Sasuke said.

"It's a application form for this contest. It's some new technology with virtual reality or something. You just have to kill as many monsters as you can, then you can win 200 dollars worth of prizes of your choice, hand-delivered to you." Temari replied calmly. "I get paid for every filled form, so you better sign up." She said threatingly.

"Oohhh…years worth of ramen..."

"Weapon dummy kit…"

"A new wardrobe…"

Soon, everybody was so induced in their own thoughts, that they all just stayed quiet for a while.

"Just fill the damn form already! See you…!" Temari smiled. Shikamaru shuddered.

'_I think I failed to mention something…' _She thought.

* * *

It's probably pretty obvious what she forgot to mention…Stay tuned…;D 


	16. The Thing Temari Forgot to Mention

_Disclaimer: OMGIHAVEANARUTOHEADBAND!111 --(I wish) :P_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16: The Thing Temari Forgot to Mention

The eight were very distracted at the moment… while Shikamaru was suspicious.

'_With such a deal with this, there must be a catch…' _He looked at Ino, frantically searching around for a pen. _'Ha…so like Ino…' _He thought. _'Hell, I'll just risk it…don't really care.' _

"Sakuraaaa, where's your writing toollls?" Ino chimed.

"It's in my rooommm, Inoo." Sakura mimicked. Instantly, they all rushed to her room. "HEY, don't snoop around there!" Sakura ran to her room, and attempted to close it shut, but failed to in time.

"What the hell…?" Neji muttered. The room itself was normal looking, but it was a complete mess. There was a huge book among the mess, pages blowing by itself because of an open window. It had tons of pictures in frames of team 7, but it was mostly of Sasuke. God knows where she managed to take so much. Sakura blushed. HARD. It was as red as Hinata's, which is almost impossible. Sakura slammed the door shut, and cracks started to form around the door. Sakura blushed even harder, as everybody stared at her with awe. "I'll find it." She reopened it and went in, closing the door softer than before.

"How…weird…" Everyone turned to Sasuke, who turned around to keep his face hidden.

"It's not as bad as Hinata-sama's" Neji commented.

"N-Neji-kun!" (I forgot how she refers to him as) Hinata stuttered, flushing.

"Neji! Don't pick on Hinata-chan like that!" Tenten shushed. Neji just rolled his eyes. (How feminine)

Ding Dong 

Sakura busted out her door with a mug-ful of pens. "Oh, it must be the others coming! I almost forgot!" being the hostess, she gruffly handed the mug to Naruto, and ran to the front door.

"Ooiii, Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed, his bobbed head waving around. Akamaru shuddered.

"Heyyyy" Kiba said.

"Hey" Shino said.

"Hi, come in." Sakura replied nervously.

"Where's the food?" Chouji asked.

"Right over there, by the kitchen" Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru ran to their heaven.

"Where's everybody Sakura-san?" Lee asked curiously.

"They're all…upstairs."

"Ohhh…did you get this form?" Happily, he flashed her the contest form they received earlier.

"Yeah. Why don't we all go back to the ramen shop to hand it in, Lee-san?" Sakura suggested happily.

"S-Sakura-san…." Lee stuttered. "Of course!" He exclaimed, raising his fist into the air.

"HEY EVERYONE, DONE WITH THE FORMS YET?"

Once they all headed to the ramen shop…

"Aa, hi again. I see my advertiser handed those to all of you." The ramen man smiled. "I nearly forgot to, so I paid that lady to give them to you."

"Hey old man! The deal's great, so of course we're going!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's great! Just slip your application forms to this box over here. Guys will put their forms on the blue one, and the girls will put it in the purple. Oh, and you can't change your mind once you put it in." Ayame explained, heaving two ginormous boxes to a nearby table. Everyone nodded hesitantly and slipped it in. That followed by the girls slapping the guy's hand away that also led to death-stares. Lee just stared, confused, while Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru were busy eating the food they brought with them.

"Oh, by the way, did the young lady tell you all the terms and conditions?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tenten answered.

"Ok. Just to make sure." The old man lifted the two boxes. "Feels full enough. We will begin the draw right now."

"…Draw?" Sasuke murmured. Not hearing Sasuke, the old man shaked the boxes and picked names from it.

"Aha. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata." Ayame nodded, and wrote their names on a little notebook.

"Wha?" Naruto pondered out-loud.

"Are you sure you heard all the terms and conditions?" Everybody shrugged.

"Well, you're supposed to do the contest with a partner of the opposite sex, due to protests…and you're to split to prize if you win, so each of you can get a gift worth 100 dollars."

"Naanniii?" The group, minus the Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Akamaru, and Kiba yelled.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to deduct her pay then…Next, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

"Maybe the contest isn't that bad…" Naruto exclaimed flirtatiously. He received a whack on the head.

"I-Is that thing shuffled correctly?" Sakura bellowed.

"Yup." He shuffled again. "…Chaho Mizuru and Koha Aki." Nobody cared. "Ok. Hyuuga Neji…and…hmm, I can't read that part. Something…Tonten."

"It's Tenten—(Crackkk)" Out of nowhere, a loud crack of a branch was heard, and all they heard her say was Tenten. After a few random people's names were announced, it was decided that Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino were going to be partners.

"Dammit." Shikamaru complained, also receiving a whack on the head. And as for the others…

"Wow, she didn't tell many people about the conditions. There isn't any girls left, and there are quite a few guys leftover…" Ayame said, peeking into the boxes.

"That's alright, I have a special job for them…which I'll explain during the contest…"

Everybody's enthusiasm of that day was decreased, but it had to happen…

"This…sucks…."

* * *

Mwahahahahahaaa, maybe some unfinished business shall be settled….love you all for reviewing! 

:D


	17. The Contest Begins

Disclaimer: Nobody reads these, and it's a waste of space…so…;D

* * *

Chapter 17: The Contest Begins

'_Damn…why couldn't Sasuke-kun be with me…' _Sakura secretly thought.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Y-you probably wanted to be with Sasuke-kun…" Hinata muttered timidly.

"Ahaha, that's alright, I don't mind. I should be sorry for being partners with Naruto." Sakura lied.

"Sakura-chan, just admit it. You wanted Sasuke!" Ino grinned.

"Oh fine, I did…" She replied glumly.

"Dammit, and I have to be stuck with Shikamaru."

"Don't be a hypocrite, Ino-chan." Tenten smiled.

"Hmph…"

The four girls were walking to the destination the form instructed them to go to. The boys were nowhere in sight, probably already there. Finally, they saw a giant dome, and Lee running towards them.

"Ohayoooo!" He bellowed cheerfully.

"Hey Lee-san." He ran full speed towards them (in hopes to impress Sakura)

"I can't wait till the contest starts! I wonder what the ramen guy wanted me to do! The place looks real nice!"

"What's the place look like?" Ino asked.

"It's a really huge dome."

"Uhh, we know that, but what's inside?"

"Ohh, it's like some kind of forest! I bet there's a lot of monsters around!" Lee exclaimed, again pointing the obvious. They decided not to try asking again. When they went inside… the four saw many different people, ages about 9-16. They spotted Naruto and Sasuke talking in a corner.

"Wow, this place is so huge…the ceiling looks like the sky—cloudy and high up…" Hinata said, surprised, pretending she didn't notice them.

"Heh, we'll fix things…" Naruto sniggered. When he turned to see the four watching them, he ran over, Sasuke following along.

"Ohayo! Are you ready Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"YEAHHH, we're going to win this!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Pshh…yeah right…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, WE'RE going to win, right Shikamaru?"

"Whatever…"

"OK, LOOK'S LIKE EVERYBODY'S HERE!" A man yelled, in an amazingly loud voice. "HELLO CONTESTANTS. I'M MR. AKI. THESE ARE THE RULES--UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE MAY YOU SWITCH PARTNERS, ESPECIALLY OF THE SAME SEX…" Some 9-11 years old giggled at this immaturely. "YOU CANNOT PHYSICALLY HARM NON-HOLOGRAMS. JUST ONLY USE THE KUNAI AND SHURIKENS GIVEN, THAT WON'T HURT YOU, BUT WILL DEDUCT YOUR SCORE." He cleared his throat. "THE WINNERS SHALL BE ANNOUNCED, AS YOUR SCORE IS SHOWN ON MY PRIVATE COMPUTER SCREEN. YOU HAVE 5 HOURS. ONCE THE TIME IS UP, YOU WILL HEAR A LOUD HORN. IF YOU USE YOUR WEAPONS ANYTIME AFTER THE HORN, YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. THAT IS ALL."

"Aw right! Let's do this!" Lee yelled, punching his fist into the air.

"What are you and the others going to do to play the contest?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about that." Kiba smirked sinisterly. Shino, whose coat should've covered his face, had a very apparent smile on his face.

'_Scary…' _Hinata thought bashfully.

"WE WILL BEGIN AS SOON AS MY WATCH HITS 10 PM EXACTLY…ANNNNNDDDD… NOW!"

* * *

Next chapter, I'm going to start with Sasuke and Hinata. And don't worry, things will get fixed… :D Hell yeah, I hit the 200 mark! Again, thank you all! 


	18. Silence

Chapter 18: (….)

* * *

Instantly, everybody started shooting at each other. The little kids blindly shot, and it was so crowded, they actually managed to hit 16 year-olds.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DIDN'T I SAY—oh, I didn't…SPLIT AT DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS FIRST… IF ANY OF YOU CONTINUE ATTACKING EACH OTHER, YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED!" Everybody stopped, except some aggressive ones that weren't paying attention. Guards out of nowhere appeared and dragged them out, some screaming loudly.

"OH, EVERYBODY STOP, I FORGOT TO GIVE THE SCORE WATCH." Everyone groaned. Mr. Aki and his guards grabbed the watches from three boxes and threw them in the air.

"Oohh, I'm getting the pink one!" Ino squealed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"How ridiculous…" Neji said. Tenten tsked.

"Let's go" Tenten whispered, snapping on the small watch. Neji nodded. Sasuke and Hinata were already running away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sasuke and Hinata were both quiet people. They were running deeper in the forest. They were so quiet; they heard the other teams calling each other. Hinata turned on her Byagukan and spotted plenty of holograms. She also noticed Sasuke had a backpack.

"Sasuke-kun, b-behind…"

"Got it. Beside you"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Dammit…"

"W-what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Y-you're…not used to this are you?"

"…Yeah…it's usually…. louder…."

"…Did you like it that way?"

"…I guess…420 points."

"You know…Sakura-chan once said she liked it that you were quiet…I'm not sure why though…"

"Sakura?" Hinata nodded. "Naruto-kun hates it though, because it makes you seem so cool…" she giggled, throwing a kunai at a winged beast from above.

"He doesn't seem to mind you're so quiet." He muttered. Hinata blushed.

"…Can you tell me…more about Naruto-kun…?" She whispered. "I'll tell you about Sakura-chan…" Hinata flushed.

"Yeah…alright…"

"Y-you know…Sakura actually wanted to apologize to you for the prank…"

"So did Naruto…"

"Really?"

Finally, two quiet people were finally interacting. (In a platonic way of course)

Meanwhile, what about Naruto and Sakura?

"BAKA, that's a tree!"

"But it moved..."

"Look beside it!"

"Ooohh…"

"Why did you bring a backpack?"

"I need to be prepared Sakura! I guess I'm just more careful than you…" Naruto teased. _'Whack'_

"Geez, you hit as hard as Sasuke…"

"Shutup…"

With all their talking, they managed to so far score 350 points.

"Each monster equals about 7 points. Damn…. Neji and Tenten…" Sakura mumbled. Those two had to upper hand.

"Hehe, with your Byagukan and my weapon skills, we're gonna kick ass!" Tenten laughed. Neji half-smiled.

"560 points." Tenten threw 5 more.

"595."

"Oh yeah…"

As for Ino and Shikamaru, the tension started once again. With Shikamaru and Ino's traps, they managed to score a fairly good 480 points.

"…"

"…"

"Dammit, just talk!" Ino yelled.

"That's your specialty." Shikamaru said while setting the traps.

"Fine. Let me start talking about how I'm going to spend our prize! First…"

"Oh god…"

* * *

Alrighty, who do you want to win? Vote and review! 


End file.
